Queue de billard
by Mangetsu 1023
Summary: Ce soir, Sasuke va tenter le tout pour le tout. Ce soir, il va essayer de se déclarer à la personne qui a volé son cœur depuis un an. Et si c'est une partie de billard qui peut lui offrir cela, il ne va pas se plaindre... En l'honneur du SasuNaru Day.


**Ohayo Mina !**

Me voilà donc comme promis avec une fiction pour le SasuNaru Day, j'espère qu'elle saura vous divertir malgré les fautes qui risquent d'être plus nombreuses, étant donné que ma bêta lectrice est également en vacances, et que je n'ai pas réussi à recevoir la correction du fichier.

Sasuke : 20 ans

Itachi : 25 ans

Naruto : 18 ans

Yahiko : 23 ans

Et après le Flash Back...bah c'est un an de plus ^^'

Bref, bonne lecture !

**Titre : Queue de billard**

**Auteure : Mangetsu 1023**

**Disclaimer : Naruto et Sasuke appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance / Humour**

**Couple : SasuNaru (Logique) et un fond de ItaYahi**

* * *

Le ciel était d'un gris soutenu en ce début de soirée. La pluie qui avait ravagé le petit village de Konoha durant la journée s'était finalement arrêtée, laissant derrière elle un délicieux parfum d'arbres mouillés et d'air frais.

Dans une rue, à l'angle d'un magasin de ramen, était placé un petit bar du nom de « Sharingan ».

Celui-ci était encore fermé aux clients à cette heure, mais le gérant était déjà là.

Le bar était dirigé par deux personnes. Itachi Uchiha qui était le responsable, et Sasuke Uchiha, sont petit frère, qui était le barman.

Le premier était pour le moment occupé à faire l'inventaire des boissons, en attendant que son petit frère arrive.

Itachi Uchiha était ce que l'on pouvait appeler un bel homme.

Il était mince et svelte. Son visage blême avait la forme d'un triangle long : les pommettes hautes, le front haut mais fuyant, le nez mince et le menton fin. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond, marqués de légères « traces » dont tout le monde s'accordait à penser qu'il s'agissait de cernes, et ses lèvres minces et rosées. Ses cheveux qu'il gardait attachés en une couette lâche tout en laissant deux mèches plus longues frôler ses joues étaient longs et sombres, un peu moins que son cadet cependant.

Ce soir, il avait revêtu un pantalon de toile foncé ainsi qu'une chemise blanc cassé dont il avait laissé les deux premiers boutons ouverts, lui donnant un air décontracté malgré les lunettes à fine monture carrées qu'il portait sur le bout du nez.

Entendant soudain un bruit venir de l'entrée, il posa ses lunettes sur le comptoir et alla saluer son petit frère.

Si Itachi était beau, Sasuke n'avait rien à lui envier de ce côté-là.

Il était grand et possédait une silhouette élancée. Son visage était aussi blanc que celui de son frère, voir même plus, laiteux et ses yeux allongés en amande d'un noir soutenu, tellement qu'on ne distinguait même pas sa pupille de son iris. Il avait un menton anguleux, un petit nez droit et de belles lèvres pêches. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir d'encre et rebiquaient sur l'arrière de son crâne, sauf deux mèches lisses qui caressaient ses pommettes.

Si son grand frère avait les traits de son père et la masculinité de ceux-ci, nul doute que lui avait hérité de ceux de sa mère, lui conférant un air assez androgyne.

Il était habillé ce soir d'une chemise à carreaux blanche et noire recouverte par une veste en cuire, d'un pantalon slim gris, ainsi qu'un collier d'argent où pendait négligemment un petit saphir.

Itachi sourit en remarquant les gestes empressés de son cadet, et la légère rougeur qui coloraient ses joues d'ordinaire si pâles.

Après tout, c'était le grand soir. Son petit frère allait enfin se déclarer à la personne qui avait volé son cœur il y a un an de cela.

Il avait hâte de voir la tête de Naruto Uzumaki lorsque Sasuke lui déclarerait sa flamme. Oui, il ne voulait manquer ça pour rien au monde.

Mais pour comprendre un peu mieux la suite des événements, revenons un peu en arrière voulez-vous. Le soir de leur rencontre par exemple.

* * *

_Flash-back_

_Il était à peine vingt-deux heures, et Sasuke avait déjà envie de tuer deux de ses clientes à l'aide de son shaker._

_Les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient rien fait de vraiment répréhensible, à part glousser à chaque fois que le jeune homme passait devant elles._

_Le brun les avait vaguement regardées, et il devait tout de même admettre qu'elles étaient loin d'être repoussantes._

_La première avait les cheveux lisses et étrangement….roses. Son visage était presque aussi pâle que le sien, et ses yeux absinthe étaient parfaitement bien mis en valeur par le léger mascara dont elle avait recouvert ses cils ainsi que par sa petite robe fuchsia._

_La deuxième était blonde et avait attaché ses cheveux en une couette haute. Sa tenue était beaucoup plus provocante, étant composé d'un pantalon taille basse ainsi qu' bustier noir qui permettait de remarquer que comparé à son amie, elle avait été plutôt bien gâtée par la nature._

_Bien qu'il ne s'y connaissait pas très bien en filles. Il était clair pour lui qu'elles attiraient l'attention, et à en juger par les nombreux regards masculins braqués sur elles, il sut qu'il avait raison._

_La blonde avait de nombreuses fois tenté de le séduire lorsqu'il préparait leurs Margarita, son amie s'en était aperçue et l'avait vivement détourné de son but, à savoir lui._

_C'est au cours de leur petite dispute qu'il avait appris que la blonde s'appelait Ino, et son amie Sakura._

_Quand soudain, la porte s'était ouverte avec fracas, dévoilant deux jeunes hommes, dont un très enjoué !_

_Ce dernier était grand et roux. Son visage était carré et mature, prouvant qu'il devait être âgé d'à peu près le même âge qu'Itachi, et sa peau hâlée. Sa lèvre inférieure était percée d'un anneau buccale, et ses yeux océans semblaient rieurs alors qu'il entraînait derrière lui, un jeune garçon qui devait être son frère ou son cousin vu la ressemblance entre eux._

_Lorsqu'ils vinrent s'asseoir au comptoir, le brun put détailler discrètement le plus jeune, n'en ayant pas eut l'occasion précédemment puisqu'il était caché par le roux._

_Ce dernier lui ressemblait beaucoup, si ce n'est qu'il était un peu plus petit, sa peau légèrement plus bronzée, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux…ses yeux…_

_Sasuke fut heureux de ne rien tenir dans les mains lorsqu'il croisa le regard du blond._

_Il n'avait jamais vu des yeux comportant autant de nuances différentes auparavant._

_Le tour de son iris était saphir puis s'éclaircissait quelque peu vers l'intérieur en un bleu plus clair, du bleu électrique. Son iris suivait ce dégradé, passant ensuite à l'azur jusqu'à sa pupille sombre._

_Ils se fixèrent tous les deux pendant une éternité, avant que le blond ne coupe le contact visuel en rougissant fortement._

_La gêne de l'adolescent le fit sourire alors qu'il se déplaçait vers le côté pour continuer ses mélanges._

_L'éclat de voix du plus vieux attira son attention vers eux, et il se surprit à écouter leur conversation._

_-Allez cousin, il te méritait pas ce mec !_

_-Je sais, dit le blond d'un ton voilé par la peine._

_-Tu veux que je lui refasse le portrait ? Proposa le plus âgé._

_-Non..non merci, ça va._

_Sasuke trouva étrange le fait qu'il ressente de la peine pour ce jeune garçon qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, après tout, qui n'avait pas souffert en amour ?_

_Il se dirigea donc vers eux d'un pas nonchalant, et leurs demanda ce qu'ils désiraient boire._

_Le roux, dont il apprit plus tard qu'il se nommait Yahiko, lui demanda un « Bloody Mary » et un « Abricotini »._

_Sasuke fut contraint de solliciter la carte d'identité du blond, voulant ainsi s'assurer qu'il était bien majeur._

_Il vit donc que le petit blond avait bien 18 ans, étant né un 10 Octobre et que celui-ci se nommait Naruto Uzumaki. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais il n'arriva pas à mettre le doigt dessus._

_Il prit donc son shaker et y mit : Vodka, jus de tomates, jus de citrons, sauce worcestershire, tabasco et bien sûr glaçons, à savoir les ingrédients nécessaire à la préparation d'un « Bloody Mary »._

_Il rajouta un peu de sel de céleri, du sel normal et du poivre avant de verser le mélange dans un verre tumbler et de le décorer d'une branche de céleri._

_Tandis qu'il se servait dans les réserves de triple sec et de schnaps à la pomme, essentiel pour faire un « Abricotini », il saisit quelques bribes de conversation venant des deux jeunes hommes._

_-…il lui ressemble quand-même._

_-Oui…raison…peut-être…famille._

_-Hm._

_Le brun fronça les sourcils d'agacement, et versa le mélange vert dans un verre à martini._

_Lorsqu'il apporta leur commande aux deux garçons, il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :_

_-À qui pensez vous que je ressemble ?_

_Yahiko éclata d'un rire gêné et Naruto se mit subitement à rougir._

_-À un enfoiré, répondit le roux._

_-Yahiko! S'offusqua le blondinet qui passait du rose au rouge._

_-Excuse-moi Naruto, mais un mec qui sort avec toi juste pour coucher, et qui en plus va voir ailleurs lorsque tu lui dis « non », j'appelle ça un enfoiré. Ce n'est pas contre vous hein, dit-il en s'adressant maintenant à Sasuke._

_Le brun acquiesça et esquissa un vague sourire lorsque le blond put concurrencer un champ de coquelicots. La fumée semblait lui sortir des oreilles alors qu'il marmonnait des vagues : « Obligé de dire à tout le monde que je suis puceau. » « Vais le tuer un de ces jours. » « Bâtard inconscient »._

_-Et pourquoi parliez-vous de notre « ressemblance » si je pu me le permettre, souffla le barman._

_Il fut étonné d'entendre la voix de Naruto lui répondre alors qu'il relevait la tête, le fixant de ses yeux azurs._

_-Vous êtes tous les deux beaux, avez une attitude aristocratique, et le même physique. Il n'y a que la coiffure qui change._

_Sasuke refit mentalement toutes les personnes qui correspondaient à cette description à part lui._

_Son frère ? Pas possible, il le savait gay – comme lui – mais il n'était pas comme ça, et ne tapait pas dans les jeunes._

_Il y avait bien Neji, son cousin éloigné, mais il le savait hors de Konoha pour affaires._

_Il ne restait que…_

_-Est-ce qu'il s'appelle Sai par hasard ?_

_La colère dans les yeux du roux et la l'air étonné de Naruto à la mention de ce prénom le renseignèrent sur le fait qu'il ne c'était pas trompé._

_-Comment tu connais ce bâtard, rugit Yahiko._

_-C'est mon cousin._

_Les deux garçons semblèrent comprendre quelque chose, et Naruto baissa la tête._

_-J'ai l'air con maintenant, non ? Demanda-t-il à Sasuke._

_-Non, il a l'habitude de faire ça, tu n'es pas le premier, enfin, tu es le seul qui lui ait résisté._

_-…ah, souffla-t-il._

_Sasuke s'injuria mentalement de son manque de tact en voyant le regard du blond se mouiller de larmes._

_Il se savait bien que le prénom « Naruto » lui disait quelque chose. C'était Sai, lors de leur dernier dîner en famille, qui c'était venté d'avoir mis le grappin sur un jeune étudiant._

_-Euh…je suis désolé, mais c'est bien que tu es rompu avec lui, je suis d'accord avec ton cousin, c'est un enfoiré !_

_Yahiko eut un grand rire et Naruto sourit quelque peu._

_Ils firent connaissance tout le long de la soirée._

_Sasuke apprit par exemple, que Yahiko faisait sa dernière année à la fac de comédie, et que Naruto avait entamé sa première à la fac de lettres, voulant devenir écrivain._

_Le brun leurs avait avoué – après avoir éconduit poliment Ino et Sakura qui étaient venues le draguer – en avoir marre de se faire poursuivre partout à cause de son physique, et cela même après qu'il ait annoncé son homosexualité à toutes._

_Ils ne purent cependant pas discuter plus longtemps, ayant dépassés l'heure de fermeture depuis un bon quart d'heure._

_Ils prirent tout de même le temps d'échanger leurs numéros de téléphones, mais avant de partir, Naruto se rapprocha de Sasuke, et lui dit le rouge aux joues :_

_-Je me suis trompé toute à l'heure..enfin..je..je veux dire que vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout. Tu es vraiment un gars génial Sasuke._

_S'il n'avait pas été un Uchiha, nul doute que le brun aurait déjà rougi devant la petite bouille gênée de son ami. À la place, il lui fit un petit sourire et lui assura que Sai ne s'en tirait pas comme ça._

_Le blond le remercia d'un sourire, et alla rejoindre son cousin vers sa voiture._

_Puis, les mois passèrent et les garçons devinrent de plus en plus proches._

_Itachi avait pour la première fois fait leur connaissance, lorsqu'il était venu un soir au bar, voulant discuter avec son frère d'un problème financier._

_Il avait tout de suite remarqué les cousins Uzumaki, mais surtout Yahiko._

_En effet, ce dernier était en train de jouer une partie de billard contre son cousin, et se faisant, de montrer à tous son postérieur en se penchant pour tirer._

_L'ainé des Uchiha avait accepté l'invitation involontaire du roux, et était parti en chasse le soir même._

_Après quelques discutions et un peu de flirte, Yahiko se trouvait à sortir avec Itachi Uchiha, et en était bien content._

_Qui aurait pu savoir que ce couple serait la perte de Sasuke…sûrement pas ce dernier._

_En effet, les deux tourtereaux ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer les quelques regards en coin que le cadet des Uchiha offrait à son innocent ami blond. Ainsi que les gestes protecteurs qu'il avait envers celui-ci._

_Citons par exemple, le soir où Itachi eut le bras cassé, alors que Sasuke envoyait un pauvre jeune homme, un peu trop bourré sur son frère qui n'avait rien demandé._

_L'histoire était simple :_

_Naruto et le couple était en train de discuter, lorsque le verre du blond était tombé, se brisant sur le sol. Celui-ci s'était donc penché pour le ramasser, et constater les dégâts par la même occasion. Ignorant qu'un gars ayant un peu abusé de l'alcool durant la soirée s'approchait de lui, son attention ayant été retenue par la jolie paire de fesses qu'il avait aperçues depuis le comptoir._

_Le jeune homme avait à peine posé une main sur son but, que Sasuke l'avait déjà attrapé et pousser loin du blond._

_Itachi qui n'était pas loin, en avait fait les frais, recevant le poids de l'homme sur lui, ce qui l'avait fait tomber, et avait cassé son bras._

_Cela avait été le premier incident qui avait se poser des questions au couple, le rendant plus attentif aux réactions du brun envers Naruto._

_Si il avait été clair plus tard pour Itachi et Yahiko que Sasuke était amoureux de Naruto, le brun ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte._

_En vérité, Sasuke s'était aperçu de ses réactions, mais il lui fallut un mois de plus pour admettre que ce qu'il avait pensé n'être qu'une simple attirance, était en fait bien plus profond que ça..._

_Ce fût lors de son anniversaire qu'il eut la confirmation de ce qu'il présumait :_

_Naruto et lui étaient seuls chez les Uchiha, le couple étant parti un peu plus tôt dans la soirée – accompagnant leur sortie par un clin d'œil malicieux en leurs chuchotant de bien s'amuser, ce que Naruto (naïf) n'avait pas compris – laissant Sasuke gêné devant cette absence imprévue._

_Même si l'envie de plaquer le blond sur la table de son salon lui eut traversé l'esprit, il n'en fit rien._

_(_ watch?v=XkFfK-mh1kQ _)_

_Mais lorsque « Sex Bomb » de «Tom Jones__ » résonna dans les hauts parleurs de sa chaîne-hi-fi, il maudit mentalement son frère pour la « Play list » spéciale qu'il lui avait faite, alors que Naruto rosissait doucement._

_Quelques longues secondes passèrent, puis le blond se leva, et alla chercher dans la poche de sa veste un petit paquet bleu, qu'il tendit au brun._

_-C'est pour...euh...Joyeux anniversaire, balbutia Naruto en rougissant._

_Le brun ne l'en trouva que plus adorable, et se hâta d'ouvrir le présent._

_Il découvrit une boîte, dont il enleva le couvercle, dévoilant à l'intérieur un collier ayant comme pendentif une pierre bleue, de la même couleur que les yeux de Naruto remarqua-t-il._

_Relevant les cheveux corbeaux qui dissimulaient sa nuque, il ouvrit le fermoir et attacha les deux extrémités ensemble._

_La pierre azure lui arrivait à hauteur des pectoraux, et rechaussait le teint pâle de sa peau._

_-Merci beaucoup Naruto, il est magnifique, dit-il sincèrement._

_-De rien, c'est pour t'avoir à l'œil, tu vois, répondit-il en faisant un geste évasif de la main vers le bijou._

_Sasuke mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre la signification de ces paroles, mais lorsqu'il l'eut fait...sa main se crispa sur son pantalon pour se retenir d'embrasser fougueusement le petit blond gêné devant lui._

_(_ watch?v=FfHpRe0rRe0 _)_

_Et comme pour le narguer un peu plus, la chanson changea pour « Closer » de « Nine Inch Nails »._

_Oh oui ! Il allait tuer son frère, et douloureusement pour bien se venger de sa frustration._

_Leur soirée en tête à tête – improvisée – se termina sans écarts de la part de Sasuke envers Naruto, au grand dam d'Itachi qui avait parié sur la non-retenue de son frère._

_Mais au moins, cette mésaventure prouva au brun qu'il était réellement tombé amoureux de Naruto, et qu'il fallait qu'il tente tout pour l'avoir !_

_Fin de Flash-back_

* * *

Il était donc plus que compréhensible que Sasuke attende l'arrivée du blond avec autant d'impatience.

Ce fut donc fébrile qu'il s'attela à la préparation de quelques cocktails, pour patienter jusqu'à l'apparition des clients.

Celle-ci ne tarda pas, et le brun pu oublier une partie de son stress en discutant avec quelques habitués dont il appréciait la compagnie.

Il était d'ailleurs en pleine discussion avec Shikimaru Narra – un client et ami – lorsque sa tentation blonde arriva.

Dès lors qu'il l'avait vu approcher, il n'avait pas pu continuer à écouter ce que son ami lui disait.

Naruto allait décidément être sa perte.

Ce dernier s'était vêtu d'une chemise corail à manches courtes, ayant comme ornement en son centre : un pentacle noir, de baskets grises, et d'un pantalon en cuir noir.

Si le brun avait burger un long moment sur la matière qui moulait parfaitement son petit blond sous toutes les coutures, ce fut pire lorsqu'il put distinguer le visage de ce dernier.

Il s'était maquillé. Très légèrement, mais le trait de khôl noir qu'il avait mis sublimait son regard, le rendant plus clair et happant que jamais. Mais ce qu'il le fit loucher longtemps, était le fait qu'il avait cru apercevoir une petite boule noir sur la langue de Naruto.

-Salut Sas'ke !

En effet, il confirmait maintenant l'existence de ce coquin piercing lingual onyx.

-Salut Naruto, ça va ? demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas montrer l'impatience et le désir que l'arrivée du blond avait engendrée en lui.

-Oui et toi ?

-Bien, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Un Daiquiri s'il te plaît, demanda le blond en prenant le siège libre à côté de Shikamaru.

Le brun fit les présentations, et commença sa préparation après être allé chercher le rhum cubain, le jus de citrons verts, et le sirop de sucre de canne.

Il mit le tout dans un shaker et secoua vigoureusement, afin que la glace contenue dans le récipient refroidisse parfaitement la préparation, sans pour autant qu'elle ne commence à fondre. Ce qui était tout un art.

Il versa le mélange dans un verre à Martini, et termina en y plaçant un morceau de citron vert, ainsi qu'une tranche sur le bord du récipient, en guise de décoration.

Lorsqu'il donna son verre au blond, celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire et Sasuke se sentit rougir en réponse.

Shikamaru ne manqua pas de le remarquer, et cacha son rire en faisant mine de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson.

( watch?v=6fHoMw8tCzo )

Les clients n'étaient pas trop nombreux ce soir, au grand soulagement de l'Uchiha, et « Lady Grinning Soul » de « David Bowie » donnait une ambiance assez agréable au bar.

Tout en continuant son service, il bavardait de choses et d'autres avec Naruto et Shikamaru.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Yahiko était arrivé et avait – au grand soulagement de Sasuke – emmené Itachi, qui commençait à balancer quelques sous-entendus, un peu plus loin.

Lorsqu'il n'était resté qu'eux quatre, le brun était passé de l'autre côté du comptoir, et avait proposé au blond une partie de billard.

-Pourquoi pas, lui avait répondit Naruto avec un petit sourire.

-Le gagnant à le droit de faire...n'importe quoi, avait-il-proposé « innocemment ».

-Ça marche ! Lui avait répondu le blond d'un ton enjoué.

Ils s'étaient alors approchés de la table, et avaient pris leurs queues. (1)

Comme ils jouaient au « 8 américain », Sasuke laissa le blond commencer, après avoir placer les billes en triangle. (2)

Le blond plaça sa queue, se courba et annonça la 3 pleine dans la poche en haut à droite, avant de tirer.

Il ne rata pas son coup et empocha donc les pleines, alors que le brun se retrouvait avec les rayées.

( watch?v=Ep3I7gf8h58 )

Sasuke jouait vraiment à fond, tellement qu'il ne remarqua pas que son frère et Yahiko allaient discrètement changer la chanson du Juke-box, pour une au tempo plus chaud.

Ce n'est que lorsque les notes résonnèrent dans la salle devenue « étrangement » vide, qu'il fit plus attention au blond qu'à la partie.

Ce dernier était en train de se préparer à tirer, et affichait une moue concentrée, un petit bout de sa langue se promena inconsciemment sur sa lèvre inférieure, et il se courba un peu plus.

Sasuke ne pouvait désormais plus quitter des yeux ce postérieur bombé et merveilleusement bien mit en valeur par le cuir du pantalon, qui le moulait d'une façon presque indécente.

Comme il avait envie de sentir ses fesses contre ses mains, de toucher cette peau hâlée qui semblait si douce, et de couvrir le corps entier de Naruto de baisers.

Il rougit soudain en constatant que son pantalon était devenu un peu trop serré au niveau de son entrejambe, et pria mentalement pour que sa chemise soit assez longue pour cacher le nécessaire.

Le blond ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte mais commis une faute, ce qui donna la main au brun.

Celui-ci était sur le point de gagner, et cela le ravissait au plus au point.

Il ne lui restait que la 8 noire, et il aurait remporté la partie.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et se pencha, visa, tira, et admira la bille rentrer parfaitement dans la poche.

-Bon sang ! Soupira Naruto devant sa défaite.

-J'ai gagné, dobe.

Sasuke était persuadé qu'il avait le sourire jusqu'au oreilles. Il vérifia qu'ils soient bien seuls tout les deux, et remercia mentalement le couple d'être parti.

-Ferme les yeux, Naruto, demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai gagné, non ?

Le blond acquiesça, et clos ses paupières, mais non sans une certaine hésitation.

Sasuke se rapprocha de lui lentement, et admira quelques instants la beauté de son visage. Puis, il ferma à son tour les yeux, et vint poser sa bouche contre celle du blond.

Il sentit ce dernier se crisper, mais ne recula point. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il rêvait de ce contact, et il voulait en profiter.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent tendrement leurs consœurs, et il passa une langue hésitante sur ces dernières. Le geste fut accueilli avec une légère plainte de la part de Naruto, ce que le brun prit comme un encouragement à aller plus loin.

Sans rompre l'échange, il se pressa un peu plus contre le blond, et crocheta ses bras autour de son cou.

Il entendit le bruit sourd de quelqu'un heurtant un meuble, et comprit qu'il avait dans son mouvement, poussé Naruto contre la table de billard.

Il crut qu'il allait crier de joie lorsqu'il sentit que les lèvres du blond qui étaient restées jusque là sans mouvements, commençaient à se mouvoir maladroitement contre les siennes.

Une pression vers ses reins lui fit comprendre que Naruto avait enroulé sa taille de ses bras, et le serrait contre lui en une douce étreinte.

Leur baiser jusque là innocent, le devint un peu moins lorsque la langue du blond demanda timidement l'entrée de sa bouche. Sasuke accepta avec joie, et entraîna sa comparse percée dans un ballet ardent.

Le manque d'air se faisant ressentir, ils se séparèrent dans un bruit mouillé, et Naruto vint poser son front contre celui du brun.

Ce dernier rouvrit ses paupières, et sourit tendrement en voyant que le blond essayait de reprendre son souffle, les joues rougies et les yeux assombris par l'envie.

-Je...hmf !

Sasuke avait décidé de ne pas le laisser finir sa phrase, et l'entraînait déjà dans un nouvel échange passionné.

Décidant subitement que le cou hâlé serait bien plus intéressant, il rompit le baiser et partit à la découverte de parcelles de peau à conquérir.

Naruto était perdu dans un monde de plaisir et de gémissements. Le brun semblait avoir trouvé que sa jugulaire était un endroit parfait pour y faire des suçons, et s'attelait à la tâche sans relâche.

-Sas...Sasuke, gémit-il d'une voix suppliante.

Le brun relâcha son attention de la peau qu'il était en train de marquer, et la focalisa sur Naruto dont le regard était voilé par l'envie et...de la peur ?

Sasuke soupira et alla poser son front contre celui du blond.

-J'ai envie de toi, souffla-t-il d'une voix rendue plus rauque par le désir.

Mais au lieu de rassurer Naruto, cette phrase sembla le blesser et le mettre en colère.

Il tenta de s'échapper de l'étreinte du brun en se tortillant dans tous les sens, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser encore un peu plus le besoin de ce dernier.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez avec moi les Uchiha ?! D'abord Sai, et maintenant toi. Je ne suis pas un putain de jouet ! Hurla-t-il.

Sasuke était totalement perdu, et à cause de toutes les émotions qui l'avaient traversé ces dernières semaines, il craqua, et éclata d'un rire nerveux.

Le blond le prit évidemment mal, et serra les dents pour ne pas pleurer, alors qu'il réessayait de s'échapper. Mais ce fut impossible car l'étreinte se fit plus forte.

Le brun le serrait contre lui comme s'il allait s'envoler.

-Non, murmura-t-il, Naruto tu n'as rien compris. J'ai mal choisi mes mots mais...

Il rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille :

-Je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis tellement longtemps. Avec le recul, je crois que tu m'as séduit dès le premier soir où l'on s'est rencontré.

Sasuke perçut contre sa poitrine, le cœur du blond qui s'accélérait à l'entente de ces paroles.

Ce dernier s'écarta de lui, juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

-Sasuke, murmura-t-il.

-Naruto ?

-Qu'est ce que tu attends pour m'embrasser, idiot ?

-Que tu le demandes, répondit le brun en souriant.

Puis il se pencha une fois encore, et captura à nouveau les lèvres qui lui avaient tant fait envie.

Ils étaient tellement perdus dans leur découverte l'un de l'autre, qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas que la chanson du Juxe-Box avait "mystérieusement" changé.

(watch?v=y8tMYe-EwFc )

La chemise du brun avait volé un peu plus loin sous les assauts d'un blond empressé, et avait été rapidement rejointe par la chemise à manches courtes de ce dernier.

Naruto avait l'étrange impression que Sasuke essayait de le noyer de baisers. Presque la totalité de son torse était recouverte de suçons, et le brun s'amusait maintenant à faire entrer et sortir sa langue de son nombril, qu'il avait découvert être un endroit très chatouilleux.

Il ne sut pas exactement comment, mais il se retrouva bientôt le dos contre le tapis vert de la table de billard, le pantalon enlevé, et un brun échevelé le surplombant.

Sasuke lui fit un sourire éclatant, ce qui éblouit un instant le blond qui n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de voir son ami témoigner ainsi sa joie.

Il ne remarqua que plus tard, que le brun avait profité de son étonnement et avait fini de se déshabiller, restant nu devant lui.

L'Uchiha s'amusa des yeux qui glissèrent sur son corps de haut en bas. D'abord remplis d'envie avant de s'écarquiller brièvement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau de son sexe, semblant jauger sa taille mentalement

-Ça va bien se passer Naruto, ce sembla-t-il obligé de dire devant la tête un peu paniquée que lui faisait celui-ci.

-Hm.

Le brun s'approcha alors de lui, et lui répéta une fois de plus qu'il l'aimait tout en lui déposant quelques baisers au creux du cou.

Ses mains se déplacèrent ensuite vers le sous-vêtement du blond, et le baissèrent lentement, dévoilant Naruto dans toute sa splendeur.

Le souffle un peu coupé par la silhouette de l'étudiant qui ne cachait en rien son désir pour lui, Sasuke se pencha et effleura les lèvres du blond des siennes.

-Écarte les cuisses, souffla le brun contre sa bouche.

Sa voix était brûlante et Naruto laissa ses genoux se faire remonter sur le bord de la table de billard.

-Tu es tellement beau, souffla Sasuke admiratif.

Le blond rougit sous le regard chaud que le brun portait sur son corps, et laissa échapper un petit gémissement lorsque celui-ci embrassa le grain de beauté qui se trouvait sur le haut de sa cuisse.

-Naruto, tu n'es sorti avec personne depuis Sai ?

-C'est...quoi cette qu..question ? Non.

-Donc tu es toujours vierge, c'était plus une constatation qu'une question mais le blond lui répondit quand-même.

-Ou..oui.

Le brun sourit devant sa timidité, et l'embrassa à nouveau du bout des lèvres.

-Ça va faire un peu mal au début, mais après ça ira mieux, je te le promets.

Naruto acquiesça et ferma les yeux.

N'ayant pas eut de relation sexuelle depuis longtemps, et s'étant protégé la dernière fois, Sasuke put éviter l'usage de préservatifs.

Il prépara le blond longuement, le distrayant en prenant son sexe en bouche à chaque fois qu'il laissait échapper un halètement de douleur.

Puis, il trouva sa prostate, et Naruto hurla sous la soudaine décharge de plaisir.

Bientôt, ses reins se mouvèrent à la rencontre des doigts qui tapaient son point le plus sensible d'une manière presque insoutenable.

Quand Sasuke les retira, il dut lâcher un long soupir pour tenter de se calmer, tant l'image que lui offrait Naruto était incroyable.

Il tira sur ses hanches pour le positionner jusqu'au bord de la table, et se mordilla les lèvres en regardant l'être qu'il aimait, perdu dans le plaisir.

Puis, il approcha son sexe de l'entrée encore vierge du blond, et ils frissonnèrent tous les deux d'anticipation.

Et enfin, Sasuke pénétra son corps, lentement, résistant à l'envie de pousser son membre plus vite dans ce passage si chaud et si étroit. Il voyait que les yeux de Naruto s'embuaient au fur et à mesure de sa progression, mais il ne devait pas arrêter.

Lorsqu'il arriva jusqu'au bout, ils soufflèrent tous les deux un bon coup.

Le brun laissa tout le temps nécessaire à Naruto pour s'habituer à sa présence en lui, couvrant son visage de baisers.

Tout à coup, le blond rouvrit ses paupières, et leva une main jusqu'à la passer sur le visage de son vis à vis.

-Moi aussi.

-Hein ?

Naruto rit un peu, et précisa sa pensée :

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Sasuke.

Ce dernier sourit et se pencha pour embrasser brièvement le blond.

Ensuite, Sasuke se redressa et posa ses mains sur l'arrière des cuisses hâlées. Doucement, il les repoussa, se retirant doucement de son corps avant de replonger à l'intérieur de lui.

-Att...attends, gémit le blond.

Le brun cessa tout mouvement, craignant de lui avoir fait mal, mais Naruto le rassura en disant :

-C'est juste que le frottement contre mon dos est désagréable.

Il sortit donc à contre cœur de son amant, et pris sa chemise pour la placer entre le tapis vert, et le dos hâlé.

-C'est mieux maintenant ? demanda-t-il au blond alors qu'il recommençait ses mouvements.

-Beau..beaucoup mieux, répondit celui-ci.

Petit à petit, ses gestes devinrent moins retenus, ses coups de reins se firent plus amples et plus saccadés. Naruto haletait et gémissait toujours plus fort.

Puis, il sentit ses genoux se faire relever encore un peu, et le brun entra en lui dans un nouvel angle. Sous la surprise, il se raidit, son corps se tordant alors qu'un petit cri de plaisir lui échappait. Le membre de Sasuke, de part leur nouvelle position, venait de se presser juste au niveau de sa prostate.

Le brun martelait ce point en lui de plus en plus vite, et de plus en plus fort.

Ils se savaient tous les deux proches de la jouissance, et c'est dans un dernier coup de rein particulièrement précis, qu'ils l'atteignirent ensemble.

Sasuke se laissa tomber contre Naruto, leurs peaux glissants l'une contre l'autre tandis qu'ils essayaient de reprendre leur souffle.

Le blond posa sa main sur le crâne du brun, caressant les mèches corbeaux, et les enroulant autour de ses doigts.

L'excitation retombée, le brun se rendit compte de l'endroit où ils étaient, et commença à bafouiller des excuses, gêné.

-Je...désolé Naruto, c'était ta première fois et on l'a faite dans m...hmmf !

Pour la première fois de la soirée, c'était Naruto qui avait décidé de couper le brun en pleine phrase.

-C'était parfait, dit-il en rompant le baiser, je t'aime.

Sasuke lui répondit par la même déclaration, avant de commencer à se rhabiller.

Il était maintenant vêtu uniquement de son jeans, ayant abandonné l'idée de remettre sa chemise lorsque le blond la lui avait prise des mains. Ce dernier l'avait d'ailleurs sur lui, en plus d'un boxer.

Ils venaient à peine de finir de se rhabiller qu'un bruyant :

-FÉLICITATION !

Les coupa, et leur firent regarder en direction de la porte des toilettes.

Itachi était hilare aux côtés d'un Yahiko, qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

-C'était une fin de soirée plutôt agréable, que tu as eu là !

-Mais rigole pas abruti de grand frère ! Et on peut savoir depuis quand vous êtes là ?

-Euh...je dirais, le début ?

-Je vous hais tous autant que vous êtes !

Le couple éclata de rire, et Sasuke se tourna, inquiet, pour voir la réaction de Naruto.

Ce dernier était rouge, et le devint encore plus lorsque son cousin lui lança :

-Au fait, bravo cousin, t'es plus puceau !

-Je t'emmerde Yahiko !

-Bof, moi aussi je t'aime !

Sasuke sourit et entoura Naruto de ses bras pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

-T'inquiètes pas, on les aura nous aussi.

Naruto eut un sourire qui lui fila les jetons, et l'embrassa passionnément.

Finalement, les techniques de Sai qu'il avait toujours méprisées lui auraient été utiles, songea Sasuke en regardant l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde à sa juste place, dans ses bras .

Fin.

* * *

(1) Que les personnes qui n'ont pas eu de pensées perverses avec cette phrase, me jettent la première pierre xD

(2) Euh...est-il utile de préciser que la dernière fois que j'ai joué au billard date un peu, et que je me suis donc beaucoup aidée de Wikipédia ^^'

Voilà ! Je suis navrée pour les fautes que je sais être sans doute plus nombreuses que d'habitude, mais je les corrigerai dès que je serai de retour de vacances. Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que cette histoire vous aura plu, à la prochaine !


End file.
